narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Neji Hyūga
|Zdjęcie=Neji.png;Część I Neji Hyuuga.png;Część II |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=日向ネジ |Rōmaji=Hyūga Neji |Polski=Leszek Zduń |Japoński=Kōichi Tōchika, Keiko Nemoto~Dziecko |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=3 Lipca |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 1=13-14 |Wiek część 2=17-18 |Wzrost część 1=159,2 cm-160,1cm |Wzrost część 2=172,1 cm |Waga część 1=45,8 kg-46,8 kg |Waga część 2=54,2 kg |Ranga część 1=Genin |Ranga część 2=Jōnin |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan |Wiek ukończenia akademii=12 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=15 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna Guya, Drużyna Ścigająca Sasuke, Jedenastka Konohy~~Tylko Anime, Drużyna Ochrony Gwiazdy~~Tylko Anime, Druga Dywizja |Klan=Klan Hyūga |Rodzice=Hizashi Hyūga |Rodzina=Boruto Uzumaki~Siostrzeniec Cioteczny, Himawari Uzumaki~Siostrzenica Cioteczna |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=36 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=21 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |Film=Naruto Shippūden film |OVA=Wielki sportowy festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Powieść=Tajemna historia Konohy: Wspaniały dzień na ślub‏‎ |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść |Rejestracja ninja=012587 }} był członkiem klanu Hyūga z Konohagakure. Pomimo bycia geniuszem nawet jak na standardy swojego klanu, Neji był członkiem gałęzi bocznej rodziny; nieważne jak zdolny był, zawsze musiał służyć głównej rodzinie klanu Hyūga, fakt, przez który był przekonany, iż jego los został określony z góry. Po doświadczeniu odmowy Naruto Uzumakiego do bycia ograniczonym przez taką ideologię, Neji zrozumiał, że jego los jest określany poprzez jego decyzje i jako członek Drużyny Guya poszukiwał siły potrzebnej do zrealizowania swojej przyszłości, którą chciał zbudować dla swojej rodziny i przyjaciół. Przeszłość Był postacią z serii Naruto, i tak jak Sasuke, Naruto czy Gaara posiadał swą własną tragiczną przeszłość. Ród Hyūga dzieli się na dwie „części”: trzon i gałąź. Przynależność do odpowiedniej części rodu jest warunkowana czasem narodzin. Los chciał, że wuj Neijego przyszedł na świat wcześniej, natomiast jego ojciec później i przez to trafił do „gorszego” rodu klanu Hyūga. Podczas trzecich urodziny Hinaty, spadkobierczyni głównej gałęzi rodu, do Konohy przybył przywódca shinobi z Kraju Chmur w celu podpisania traktatu pokojowego pomiędzy dwoma krajami. Jednak miał on też swój własny cel, zdobycie sekretu Byakugana. Aby to zrobić, próbował porwać Hinatę. Jednak na jego drodze stanął ojciec dziewczynki. Przeciwnik został zabity co sprawiło, że Kraj Chmur oskarżył Konohę o złamanie przymierza i był gotowy stanąć do kolejnej wojny. Aby uniknąć kolejnej bitwy, Wioska Liścia postanowiła dogadać się z agresorem. Miała wydać ciało głowy rodu Hyūga, którą był Hiashi. Jednak, aby tajemnica Byakugana została w Konohagakure, ojciec Nejiego, a zarazem brat bliźniak Hiashiego — Hizashi — zgodził się, aby zamiast ciała jego brata złożyć jego ciało, nie po to aby chronić ród główny, lecz aby obronić swojego brata, Nejiego oraz całą osadę. Od tamtego momentu Neji zmienił się całkowicie. Zaczął pałać nienawiścią do członków „trzonu”, w tym też do Hinaty, którą miał bronić. Dodatkowo podczas swych czwartych urodzin jak każdy żyjący z „gałęzi” został naznaczony specjalną pieczęcią rodu głównego. Przy jej pomocy w czasie jakiegokolwiek buntu ze strony kogoś z bocznej gałęzi, ród główny może zniszczyć układ nerwowy buntownika, co prowadzi do śmierci. Pieczęć ta znika, gdy jej posiadacz umrze i po wsze czasy zamyka w sobie informacje o Byakuganie osoby, która ją posiadała, przez co przeciwnik nie może się o nim nic dowiedzieć. Głównym tokiem myślenia chłopaka stała się jedna zasada — wszystko zależy od przeznaczenia, a ludzkie życie i jego cel jest nakreślane z momentem jego narodzin. Osobowość Neji był jedną z najbardziej skomplikowanych wewnętrznie postaci w serii. Od chwili narodzin chłopiec musiał zmagać się ze swoim losem — restrykcyjne zasady klanu Hyūga jednoznacznie określają zadania jego członków. Neji miał nieszczęście urodzić się w gałęzi klanu, który ślubował bezwarunkową uległość wobec rodu głównego — „pnia”. Od swoich czwartych urodzin nosił na czole znak uległości wobec rodu głównego. Śmierć ojca diametralnie zmieniła chłopca. Stał się zimny i wyrachowany, dążący do zdobycia większej siły. Zaczął święcie wierzyć w niezmienność losu człowieka, według niego ktoś rodzi się geniuszem, a nie nim zostaje. Niezależnie jak bardzo by się starał, żaden człowiek nie zmieni swojego przeznaczenia. On, spadkobierca najpotężniejszego klanu w wiosce, zawsze był postrzegany za geniusza. Młodzieniec robił wszystko, by sprostać tym postrzeganiom, a jednocześnie udowodnić rodowi głównemu, że jest od niego potężniejszy. Jak sam przyznał, żył w ciemności. Jego frustracja, gniew i zniechęcenie osiągnęły apogeum podczas walki z tą, którą przysięgał chronić — Hinatą Hyūgą. Chłopak omal nie zabił dziewczynki, dziwiąc się jeszcze, kiedy przerwano mu walkę. Sprowokowany przez kuzynkę jej uwagą o jego wewnętrznym zagubieniu, nieomal niszczy wszystkie wewnętrzne organy młodej kunoichi. Charakter Nejiego zmienił się pod wpływem Naruto. Uzumaki, swoim zdeterminowaniem i chęcią walki, zdobył uznanie Nejiego. Pokazał mu tym samym, że każdy człowiek jest kowalem swojego losu i nawet prawdziwy nieudacznik może stać się geniuszem. Lisi chłopak pokonał Nejiego, obiecując, że zmieni jego klan. Ta walka i następne przeprosiny wuja sprawiły, że Neji wyszedł z ciemności, by stać się jednym z najbliższych przyjaciół Naruto. Młody Hyūga przyznał, że Naruto ma lepszy wzrok niż on sam. Podczas walki z Kidomaru pokazał swoją przemianę. Zwyciężył nie dzięki swoim fenomenalnym umiejętnościom, ale przede wszystkim chęcią walki i sprostaniu opinii „geniusza”. Ważnym elementem całej historii Nejiego był jego konflikt z Rockiem Lee. Obaj chłopcy rywalizowali ze sobą (choć bardziej uczciwe jest stwierdzenie, że to Lee rywalizował z Nejim). Młody Hyūga uważa starania Lee za coś niepotrzebnego i naiwnego. Według Lee, Neji zwyczajnie go nie doceniał. Kuzyn Hinaty bezwiednie stał się granicą, którą Lee pragnie przeskoczyć. Choć chłopcy wydawali się być skłóceni, w retrospekcjach widać, że spędzali ze sobą czas wolny między misjami. Obaj obserwowali pojedynek swojego mistrza z Kakashim. Także ich konflikt nie wpływał na pracę drużyny (obaj często pytają się o rozpracowanie technik). Po przemianie wewnętrznej Nejiego, jego przyjaźń z Lee stała się pełniejsza i lepsza. Ich współpraca wkroczyła na nowy, wyższy poziom. Było to widać zwłaszcza podczas ratowania Gaary. Wygląd Neji był wysokim, chudym młodzieńcem. Miał długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy, które luźno opadały mu na plecy. Kiedy był młodszy, nosił w dwóch pasmach złote sprzączki, jednak, będąc starszym, pozbył się niepotrzebnych ozdób. Podobnie jak inni członkowie jego klanu, miał duże, białe oczy (stąd nazwa Byakugan), których tęczówki widać dopiero, kiedy Hyūga zaczynają używać swoich umiejętności. Młodzieniec nosił na czole czarną opaskę Konohy, która zasłaniała pieczęć gałęzi klanu. Ujawnił ją dopiero, kiedy Naruto strącił opaskę z głowy młodego geniusza. W pierwszej części serii, Neji nosił białą kurtkę z wysokim kołnierzem, czarne spodnie i niebieskie sandały. Jego prawą nogę i rękę ciasno okrywały bandaże. Przy lewym udzie wisiała okrągła kabura na zwoje, a prawe udo obciążała kabura na broń. Ubiór i jego kolorystyka zmieniły się w drugiej części. Zamiast kurtki i spodenek miał biały zestaw (kaftan z długimi, szerokimi rękawami i spodnie do kostek), obciążony jasnoszarym materiałem. Kaftan zapinany był na jeden, jedyny guzik na prawej piersi. Stopy zasłaniały mu czarne sandały. Umiejętności Już od młodego wieku, zdolności Nejiego jako naturalnego geniusza były oczywiste, nawet jak na wysokie standardy klanu Hyūga. Jego ojciec uważał, że wzrost jego talentu i potencjału ewentualnie przewyższy wszystkich członków ich klanu, co ostatecznie się stało w czasie II części. Oprócz cech swojego klanu, Neji ukończył Akademię jako najlepszy uczeń swojej klasy, co w zamian przekonało Rocka Lee, iż Neji był najlepszym zawodnikiem w trakcie pierwszego egzaminu na chūnina. Choć nie otrzymał promocji w trakcie tych egzaminów, był jedynym członkiem Jedenastki Konohy, który został jōninem po przeskoku czasowym, gdy większość dopiero osiągnęła rangę chūnina. Był zazwyczaj spokojny nawet w nerwowych sytuacjach, cecha, dzięki której Piąta Hokage określiła go dobrym liderem. Potrafił kontrolować żywioły Ognia, Wody i Ziemi. Byakugan Jako Hyūga, Neji posiadał Byakugan. Choć jest to powszechne dōjutsu w jego klanie, Byakugan Nejiego był uważany za szczególnie potężny. Dzięki tym oczom, posiadał penetratywną wizję prawie 360° wokół własnej osi. Mały ślepy punkt istniał w jego trzecim kręgu szyjnym — słabości, której był doskonale świadomy i dzięki ciężkiemu treningowi udało mu się ją pokonać. Stworzył także środki ostrożności w postaci imitacji czakry wokół tej strefy, aby wyczuć jakikolwiek nadchodzący atak i zwolnić go wystarczająco, aby dać sobie czas na jego odpowiedź. Był w stanie zwiększyć swój zakres Byakugana w ciągu lat: w I części był w stanie widzieć rzeczy maksymalnie oddalone od niego 50 metrów, a w II części mógł je dotrzeć z co najmniej 800 metrów. Taijutsu .]] Według Hiruzena Sarutobiego Neji był długo wyczekiwanym w jego klanie geniuszem. Nawet wuj młodego chłopca był zaskoczony umiejętnościami kuzyna Hinaty, bowiem młodzieniec doskonale opanował technikę „''Obrotu Nieba''” (jap Kaiten), dzięki której przy pomocy czakry potrafi odbić wszystkie ataki przeciwnika. Dodatkowym atutem Nejiego jest technika Sześćdziesięciu Czterech Dłoni Ośmiu Trygramów, będąca częścią Sztuki Miękkiej Pięści, dzięki której wraz z odpowiednim użyciem Byakugana może zablokować wszystkie punkty przepływu czakry u przeciwnika unieruchamiając go całkowicie. W anime znacząco poprawił tę technikę, zwiększając liczbę uderzeń z sześćdziesięciu czterech do stu dwudziestu ośmiu. .]] Choć Neji preferował walkę w krótkim dystansie, dzięki swojemu wujowi posiadł technikę sprawdzającą się podczas walki w średnim dystansie: Hakke Kūshō, która pozwala na wysłanie z dłoni czakry w stronę przeciwnika, bez potrzeby zbliżania się do niego. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina thumb|right|180px|Neji w II serii. Od momentu śmierci swego ojca Neji dzięki treningom stał się geniuszem, który przewyższył swoimi umiejętnościami ród główny, co dla zwykłego członka rodu bocznego jest niemożliwe. Podczas egzaminu na stopień chūnina chłopak zmierzył się z Naruto. Neji był tak umocniony w zasadach, w które wierzył, że nie docenił Naruto i zaczął szufladkować go nabijając się z marzeń i zasad, które wyznawał blondas. Jednak Naruto walcząc do końca pokazał, że Hyūga się myli i pokonał go, co było zdziwieniem dla wszystkich, którzy podobnie jak Neji twierdzili, że los walki jest z góry przesądzony. Od tamtego momentu młody Hyūga zmienił swoje spojrzenie na świat, stał się otwarty na ludzi, przestał szufladkować innych, doszedł do zgody z rodem głównym i stał się gotowy do tego, aby poświęcić własne życie dla powodzenia misji oraz ochrony swych przyjaciół. Część II Misja Ratowania Kazekage thumb|left|Neji atakuje Kisame. Podczas przeskoku czasowego, Neji staje się jedynym członkiem Jedenastki Konohy, który osiągnął stopień jōnina. Na początku części II Neji i reszta Drużyny Guya zostali wysłani jako wsparcie dla Drużyny Kakashiego. Zostali przechwyceni przez Pakkuna, który poprowadził ich do celu Drużyny Kakashiego: kryjówki Akatsuki. W czasie drogi skonfrontowali się z Kisame Hoshigakim, który szybko łapie Nejiego, Tenten i Lee w Wodne Więzienie. Neji był w stanie uwolnić się za pomocą Miękkiej Pięści, pozwalając Guyowi na wykończenie Kisame. Potem odkrywają iż nie był to prawdziwy Kisame, jedynie podobizna. thumb|Drużyna Guya konfrontuje się z Deidarą. Gdy dotarli do Drużyny Kakashiego, Drużyna Guya otrzymała zadanie obalenia bariery blokującej wejście do jaskini Akatsuki. Neji użył Byakugana aby odnaleźć pieczęci, utrzymujące barierę, lecz zostali zaskoczeni przez ich własne kopie, w czasie gdy bariera została obalona. Pokonali swoje klony i ponownie połączyli się z Kakashim. Neji dostrzegł Deidarę za pomocą Byakugana i gdy ten przygotowywał się do użycia samodestrukcyjego ataku, ostrzegł resztę. Później, gdy Chiyo zaczęła używać dziwnej techniki, wziął ją za medyczne ninjutsu, później jednak zdał sobie sprawę, czym była naprawdę. Drużyna Guya wraca do domu, gdy misja zostaje ukończona. W drodze powrotnej Guy wziął Kakashiego na plecy, by móc poruszać się szybciej. Lee, widząc w tym nową metodę do treningu zaoferował to samo Nejiemu, jednak ten definitywnie odmówił. Atak Paina Gdy Pain zaatakował osadę, drużyna Guya była na misji. Gdy wracali, ujrzeli gromady ptaków uciekających z wioski. Neji za pomocą Byakugana sprawdził, co się dzieje w Konohagakure. Zraniony Gamabunta oznajmił im, że wioska jest zniszczona. Gdy wrócili, znaleźli ciężko ranną Hinatę, którą od razu zabrano do szpitala. Następnie chciał pomóc Naruto w konfrontacji z Nagato, jednak ten nie zgodził się na jego propozycję. Szczyt Pięciu Kage thumb|right|Jedenastka Konohy spotyka się, by podyskutować o Sasuke.|200x200px Po skończonej walce z Painem Neji dyskutował wraz z przyjaciółmi, co zrobić w sprawie Sasuke. Prawdopodobnie wraz z resztą ninja zgodził się, że młodego Uchihę należy unicestwić. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja left|thumb|180px|Neji w czasie Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi Widziany był podczas przygotowywań do wojny dla Sojuszu Shinobi. Został umieszczony w Oddziale Drugim razem z Hinatą, Kurotsuchi i Karui. Kiedy Kiba, Shino, Hana i inni członkowie Oddziału Piątego przybyli, Neji poinformował ich o sytuacji w trakcie używania Byakugana. On i Hinata zaczęli atakować armię białych Zetsu, których za pomocą swojej techniki wyrzucili Kitsuchi i Kurotsuchi. Z ich Hakke Kūhekishō, Neji i Hinata wyrzucili Zetsu poza zasięg. Podczas dalszej walki, jeden z Białych Zetsu zastawił pułapkę na Nejiego, wysysając trochę jego czakry. Nejiemu udało się uwolnić za pomocą jego Jūkenpō Ichigekishin, co nie zmieniło faktu, iż jeden z klonów Zetsu zaabsorbował część jego czakry. Neji, zmęczony walką i utratą czakry zdawał się być niezdolny do walki, lecz przed kolejnym ataku Zetsu uratowała go Hinata. Pod koniec pierwszego dnia wojny Neji odpoczywał, jednak nadal był osłabiony, co było spowodowane nadmiernym używaniem Byakugana. Kiba zasugerował mu wizytę w jednym z baraków Wsparcia Logistycznego i Medycznego. Neji oburzył się i mimo woli kontynuował używanie swojego kekkei genkei. Po chwili Neji upadł ze zmęczenia, a Shino i Hinata przejęli jego obowiązki. Niewiedzący Neji, że jeden z klonów Białego Zetsu przeistoczył się w niego i w jego postaci zabił pięciu medycznych ninja, jednakże tamtego pokonała Sakura. Prawdziwy Neji był później niesiony na plecach Akamaru. Kiedy przybył na front walki z Madarą, Neji poinformował Naruto że był kluczem do nowej strategii, i zanim zdołał powiedzieć mu o losie Shikaku i Inoichiego, Dziesięcioogoniasty znów zaatakował grupę. Pospieszył do swojego wuja, i za jego rozkazami we dwoje użyli Hakke Kūhekishō, aby odbić atak bestii, za co zostali pochwaleni. Kiedy ten uświadomił Nejiemu, że ludzie umrą w tej bitwie, wraz z Hinatą i Hiashim zadeklarowali, że będą bronić Naruto. Nejiemu udało się wykupić wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby Naruto mógł ponownie aktywować Tryb Mędrca i użyć Rasenshurikena, ale kiedy bestia użyła pojedynczego pocisku, którego nie potrafili zatrzymać, Neji poświęcił swoje życie, aby ochronić Naruto i Hinatę. thumb|Śmierć Nejiego Ci zwołali medyków, ale Neji powiedział, im że jest już za późno. Gdy Naruto spytał go, dlaczego się poświęcił, ten przypomniał sobie ich walkę z egzaminów. Odparł, że zrobił to, ponieważ Naruto nazwał go geniuszem i dzięki temu zrozumiał postępowanie swojego ojca oraz wolność, jaką dała mu dobrowolna śmierć. Wtedy zmarł w ramionach Naruto, a jego juinjutsu aktywowało się, na zawsze pieczętując Byakugan. Gry wideo Ciekawostki * Neji oznacza „''wir''” lub „''śrubę''”, co może mieć związek z jego techniką Hakkeshō Kaiten. Jego imię jest jednym z niewielu w jego rodzinie, które nie ma związku ze słońcem lub światłem oraz nie zaczyna się na literę „H”. * „Nejia” to wewnętrzna chińska sztuka walki, która koncentruje się na rozwoju wewnętrznym chi. Nejia wykorzystuje wiele wirowych technik, co może, lecz nie musi, mieć wpływu na jego imię. * W mandze jego przeklęte znamię jest Manji, powszechnie używany również w buddyzmie, w anime zastąpiony został znakiem „X”. Został zmieniony, ponieważ manji jest podobny do symbolu NSDAP. * Tenten i Neji w anime mają taki sam motyw muzyczny, jednak motyw Tenten jest wolniejszy, a ten Nejiego — bardziej optymistyczny. * Pomimo bycia kuzynami z Hinatą, często zwracała się do niego jako "brat" (Niis-san), prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ich ojcowie byli bliźniakami. Z tego powodu, dzieci Hinaty mogłyby zwracać się do brata stryjecznego jako "wujek". * W omake’u odcinka 156. Naruto Shippūden Naruto pokazał, że Neji pojawiał się w drugiej serii rzadziej niż jego koledzy z drużyny Tenten i Lee, na co Neji odpowiedział, że jako jōnin ciągle jest na misjach i nie ma czasu wolnego. * Według databooków: ** Jego hobby była medytacja. ** Jego wymarzonymi przeciwnikami byli Hiashi Hyūga i Naruto Uzumaki. ** Jego ulubionym jedzeniem była soba ze śledziem podczas, gdy przepadał za dynią i posiadał też niską tolerancję na pikantne potrawy. ** Neji ukończył 62 oficjalne misje, w tym: 26 rangi D, 19 rangi C, 4 rangi B, 11 rangi A i 2 rangi S. ** Ulubionym wyrażeniem Nejiego było: , co odnosi się do osiągania w czymś błyskawicznych postępów. ** Osobowość Nejiego została opisana jako chłodna i realistyczna. Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia